


On My Mind

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Song fic, daisuga - Freeform, kuroo as a side character, pinning, self lothing, sorta - Freeform, unimportant ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi Sawamura is in love with his best friend, Koushi Sugawara. He was content with staying on the sidelines, but now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write, and finally got inspiration.
> 
> Inspired by: How Do I tell A Girl I Want To Kiss Her - Modern Baseball (x)

Honey brown eyes made Daichi's breath hitch in his throat. He observed the crinkles of a smile, the evening glow of sunset illuminating his friend in soft oranges and reds. Sugawara smiled at his best friend as they walked, failing to notice the light blush on Daichi's cheeks. The two talked quietly as they made their  
way around the park, Daichi enjoying his time with Sugawara until they had to part ways. Daichi watched as Sugawara took his eyes off of him, only to notice someone in the distance.

"Oh!" Suga smiled instantly, the light growing brighter in his eyes. His silver hair had an orange tint from the sunset, the man before him taking his breath away. He watched as Suga waved to the person before them, looking back at Daichi. "He's here, Daichi. I'll see you later!" Sugawara bounced off before Diachi could reply, giving Sugawara a lazy wave as Suga bounded toward his boyfriend, the man wrapping an arm around Suga's shoulder, waving to Daichi before the two of them headed toward the exit of the park. Daichi watched them until they rounded the corner, ignoring the stabbing feeling in his chest before leaving back to his flat.

x

Daichi is in Suga's apartment again, his back against the couch, his lap feeling the softness of Suga's hair, his hands occupied by gently stroking his best friend's silver hair. He hears Suga sniffle softly and watches the ceiling with tired eyes. Daichi listens to Suga's mumbling, the retelling of the events tonight, of how the dinner went, of how his walk home ended and him nearly losing his footing on his way up his apartment stairs. Suga's boyfriend -- ex-boyfriend -- acting perfectly normal, how "nothing felt out of place," and the two enjoyed their night like any other couple. Daichi thinks of how another guy took Suga for granted, the man in his lap taking care of others before himself, often to the point where Sugawara was emotionally or physically drained.

Sugawara sat up, wiping warm tears from his face before crawling onto Daichi's lap, the  
later embracing his best friend as Sugawara nuzzled his face into his neck.

Daichi rubbed soothing circles into a shaking back, hearing the soft cries and feeling the warm tears on his shirt seep onto his skin. Daichi ignores the bitter thought of how Sugawara would be happier with him.

x

Daichi's brewing coffee, leaning against the counter when Kuroo jests him about the, hardly noticeable, bags under his eyes.

"You alright there, lover boy?" Kuroo teased.

Daichi shot him a glare, not answering the taller man.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that." Kuroo slung his arm around Daichi, Daichi instantly tensing before shrugging Kuroo off of him. Kuroo glanced around the nearly empty café, before starting his conversation. "Was it Suga again?" Daichi almost splattered hot coffee on the bar as he poured his cup. Daichi blew on his hot drink before taking a sip, nodding slightly. Kuroo sighed.

"Hiyoshi broke up with him last night." Kuroo tried to hide his surprise. "That's the  
third boyfriend this year and Suga was so set on being with this guy." Daichi started. Kuroo smirks, watching his friend rant. "This guy was almost perfect for him too! They both liked spicy things, drink the same teas, and fuck, Hiyoshi even courted him! COURTED!" Daichi put his cup down angrily without slamming it. "Can you imagine how Suga must have felt!" Daichi was angry, angry that another guy came into Suga's life and hurt him all over again. Suga had finally come to terms with insecurities, and then Hiyoshi broke up with him. Kuroo opened his mouth to say something before Daichi cut him off. "As his friend," Kuroo frowned, "This is getting ridiculous!" Daichi fumed. "Suga is the sweetest guy I have ever met! He's a bit sarcastic and scheming, but he's the kindest and the most selfless guy I know." Daichi ignored Kuroo's fake-hurt look.

"I know, huh?" Kuroo started, carefully eyeing Daichi. "Sounds like you should just confess already, eh?" Kuroo smirked, leaning over the counter.

In a hasty reply, Daichi muttered a, "Yeah," thoughtfully, before turning so red Kuroo feared he would be mistaken for the wallpaper of the café.

x

Daichi laid in bed, staring up at his ceiling, his phone buzzing next to him. He waited for the vibration to cease, the furrow in his brow deepening as he let Suga send him page after page of text message, thinking, "I should just go over." After the buzzing stopped, he read through six paragraphs of things he has read before, reading every word and emoticon before sending his reply.

 

To: Koushi  
From: Daichi Sawamura  
Subject: re: re: re: RE: HIYOSHI

I'm coming over  
01:45 AM AUG 25

 

Daichi didn't bother reading the response text message as he grabbed his coat and walked out  
his front door.

 

To: Daichi ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
From: Koushi Sugawara  
Subject: re: re: re: re: RE: HIYO

what ∑(ﾟДﾟ) !? you don't have to !!  
I'm fine !! I promise !!!  
1:45 AM AUG 25

 

To: Daichi ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
From: Koushi Sugawara  
Subject: DAICHI!!!

Daichi !!! It's late !!!  
1:47 AM AUG 25

x

Suga opened his front door when he heard the knocking, hastily wiping fresh tears with his sweater sleeve. He didn't get the chance to speak as Daichi wrapped him in a cold hug, the tears welling up again. Without letting go, Daichi stepped out of the way, allowing Suga to shut the door before completely falling into a crying fit.

"Am I not good enough, Daichi?" He sobbed, clutching onto Daichi's black jacket. Daichi ignored the crack in his heart. "Will I never be good enough?" Suga whimpered. Daichi hushed him as he lead his best friend to the bedroom, gingerly holding  
shaking hands, gently pushing Suga onto his bed. Daichi knelt down, looking into sad, honey brown eyes.

"You are enough, more than enough." Daichi whispered, his voice carrying weight in the silence of the room. Daichi wiped a thumb over a tear, telling Suga he'll be back.

Suga thought of Hiyoshi, and then of Daichi. How is he enough for anyone? Hiyoshi, Shima, Ryu... he let them all down, of how they always find someone better, of how when they break up, they never speak to him again. Suga thought of swearing off dating.

Daichi returned with his jacket off and a hot mug of tea, handing it to Suga before sitting next to him on the bed.

Suga sipped his tea as he talked, repeating what he's said before, what he typed in messages, what he felt all day. Daichi rubbed his back as he listened, an intimacy known only by him for Suga.

Suga thought of Daichi as he spoke, and how he's here, again, made tea for him, again, and is listening to his nonsense, again. He wondered when Daichi would get tired of him.

 

It was 03:57 AM when Suga calmed down, teary eyes traded in for sleepy gazes. Daichi suppressed a yawn as he took Suga's mug back into the kitchen before returning, finding  
his best friend already under the covers. Daichi sighed, stretching, before walking around the other side. He lifted the covers, and as soon as he was in, Suga rolled next to him, Daichi lazily wrapping his arm around his best friend. He ignored his beating heart and the urge to hold the hand that lay limp on his chest.

Suga listened to the heavy thumps of his heart, and slept better than he had in the past few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.
> 
>  
> 
> It ends in Daisuga, I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> I swear I proof read,  
> [Grimheaperr](http://grimheaperr.tumblr.com)/[Grimkohai](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com)
> 
> (I'll be posting the final chapter tomorrow before I go to work :-) )


End file.
